


Harry Who?

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Breeding, Lost golden boy, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Werewolf Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was taken from his house night James and Lilly died, Remus finds him years later as Adam Nine Tails  as part of the Nine Tail's pack, where Fenrir Greyback had just killed the alpha of the pack and now had taking over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The boy was in tears as he stood in front of the new alpha. This wolf was much larger than his father, who had been the alpha of the pack up until his death. Piercing amber eyes looked the sixteen year old up and down, growling at the boy’s womanly figure. The alpha turned to look at the boy’s mother who then stepped forward to stand next to the new alpha; she had displayed herself to him, giving him the chance to take what he wanted of the Nine Tail’s pack.  
“What a pretty boy,” He said running his black lengthened nail across the boy’s cheek to his chin.

The man was going to kill him, all because his mother couldn’t close her legs, he was waiting for the blow, he had his eyes closed tight as he trembled in the alpha’s shadow. The wolf leaned down, and whispered in his ear “I’m not going to kill you.” He said the boy open his eyes and looked at the wolf from the corner of his eyes “I’m going to breed you,” The alpha grinned, making the teen freeze.

There was a loud bang like a car back firing or a gun being shot. The pack turned to the apparating wizards, “AURORS!” one of the beta’s shouted, and the wolves went for the attack. The frightened sixteen-year old boy was pushed to the ground, as the wizards chased after the new alpha. He threw his hands over his head and tried to curl in on himself as he cried. He heard screams and cries from all around wizard and wolf alike. He opened his eyes and looked at the fire that was now burning the huts of the pack down. He saw his mother get hit by a spell and lay lifeless on the ground; a part of him couldn’t help but be happy that the bitch was dead.  
A wizard saw the boy on the muddy ground with wolves attacking and wizards throwing spells at each other all around him. He had been sent to the packs to get them to join the Light side, but he joined the pack in the middle of a battle between Dante Nine Tails and Fenrir Greyback. He had watched Adam since he got there two months earlier, and he was sure he was the missing boy. He quickly moved over to him and knelt down, “Hey young cub,” The wizard said, the boy looked up at him with frightened amber eyes “My name is Remus, remember?” He asked, the boy nodded “Come on let’s get you out of here.” He told him holding his hand out to him as he flashed his own amber eyes at the boy, the cub pushed himself up and latched onto Remus and held on tightly. Remus stood up and looked around before disappearing sight.

Remus turned up at Hogwart’s gates still holding onto the cub, the teen had his face buried into his shoulder crying “It’s okay you’re safe with me,” he said as he took him up to the school. The teen could feel the warm comforting magic of the school opening up to him and whispering to him telling him he was safe under her magic.  
Dumbledore stood at the doors, he saw Remus walk up the path to the bridge to the school. “Remus my boy what is going on?” he asked.  
“Aurors turned up and all hell broke loose.” He said as he rubbed the teen’s back  
“Oh dear and who is this?” the old man asked  
“The pack you asked me to follow a new alpha took over Greyback, if it wasn’t for the Aurors this cub would have been killed or worse, along with many others.”  
The older man nodded as he tried to look at the teen holding onto Remus, the teen hid his face into Remus’ shoulders. He was so scared. Remus was the only one he could trust at that moment.

“He’s had it bad, his father was the Alpha.”  
“Take him to Poppy.” Dumbledore said as Remus walked past, him and down the hall.  
The Mediwitch looked the boy over, who jumped every time she touched him. Remus stood a little bit away talking to a dark haired man wearing a dark purple jacket and half open shirt. He looked over to the cub on the bed who was growling at Poppy when she tried to give him a potion. “Are you sure moony?” The man asked.  
“I am Pads, Nine Tails mate took him after Lilly and James were killed. I was told that she was ordered to take him.” He said, Sirius snapped his head up and looked at is mate.  
“Are you sure you're sure?” he asked, the wolf nodded.

 

“Nine Tails told me before he died; Voldemort ordered him to take the boy and keep him and raise him as if he was his own.” The dark hair man nodded  
“Blood adoption.” Sirius said as he ran his hand though his wavy hair “Have you told Dumbledore yet?” he asked.  
“No! Are you mad? If I tell him that Adam Nine Tail‘s is Harry James Potter he will drag him back into this bloody war.” He said.  
“We have to get him out of here, will Poppy tell the old man?”  
“No, I don’t think so she thought so much of Lilly.” He said as they walked back to the bed.  
Adam finally took the potion the Mediwitch gave him, and he sat there all calm and doe eyed as he looked up at Remus and Sirius. “Mate?” he pointed to Sirius, both men smiled.

“Yes Sirius is my mate.” Remus said as he touched Adam’s face,  
“Is he okay?” Sirius asked.  
“His nerves are all over the place so I had to give him a Calming Draught. He is healthy otherwise.” She said, Sirius looked at the teen’s figure and scratched his head.   
“Umm can I ask about his womanly figure?” He asked, his mate gave him a dark look.   
“He is a wolf Sirius.” Remus said  
“This young man is one of 50 male children born with the ability to have children. Remember what the Ministry made all pregnant mothers do? It was a potion to help the mothers out with their exhaustion and the drain on their magic.” She said. Remus nodded while Sirius looked confused.  
“It was meant to help with mother fatigue because of the baby draining her magic.” Remus said.  
“Oooh yeah I remember now.” Remus gave him an odd look before looking back at Poppy.  
“Poppy can you tell us if Adam is Harry?” he asked quietly, the Medwitch nodded.  
“He is, but don’t worry, I won’t let Albus know.”

Once they knew that he was well enough to travel, they took Adam to their home in Ireland. It was a long drive, even in a flying car. They made several stops along the way, some of which Adam slept through in the back seat with a ratty old quilt wrapped around him. Finally they arrived at their home. The wolf cub woke up to Remus shaking him slightly “We’re here cub.” Adam yawned and sat up letting the blanket fall of his shoulders. He took Remus's hand, and got out of the car.  
Adam looked nervously around the house before walking back to Remus who stood there with a soft smile on his face “Adam there are lots of things we need to talk about.” Remus said, the dark haired teen looked at him as Sirius came inside.  
“I got some clothes from the local shops.” He said with a smile “And I got food.” The teen looked into the bags of clothes and pulled out a shirt.  
“W...What are you going to tell me?” Adam asked, Remus looked at Sirius who looked worried but nodded while he put the food away.  
“Why don’t you sit down?” Remus asked, the boy took a seat on a stool at the kitchen counter.  
Sirius stood next to Remus and smiled softly at Adam as his amber eyes watched them closely “Okay this will be a shock cub but what we say is true.” Sirius said taking a deep breath as did Remus “You real name is Harry James Potter, and we have been looking for you for years since the night your mother and father were killed.” He said Adam frowned at them.  
“N...No I am Dante Nine Tail’s son.” He said.  
“Yes I know you are but your real mother and father was James and Lilly Potter they died 16 years ago the same time you were taken cub.” Remus said touched Adam’s cheek; the teen looked up at him  
“Am I really?” he asked  
“We can prove it?” Sirius said pulling out his wand, which made Adam jump at the wand “Familia sanguine!” he said waving his wand, Adam watched as to gold ribbon appeared out of his hands and showed the names of James and Lilly Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Fenrir Greyback dusted himself off. He looked around the pack site seeing the fire was now burnt down. There were many bodies thrown about, wolf and wizard. He growled as he kicked one wizard body away before looking for any wolves still alive. He was looking for that beauty of a wolf he was going to take as his breeding bitch …Adam… he told himself. 

“Alpha.” Came the whimper, he turned and looked down at the bitch that betrayed her pack.

“I thought you were dead?” He growled as she rubbed her face on his foot, he gave her a hateful look.

“Help me.” She whimpered.

“Tell me about your son, Adam?” He said kneeling down in front of her, she chocked out blood as the alpha wolf held the back of her head.

“H...He’s not mine.” She whimpered.

“What?”

“W...we we were asked to take him…him, from the Potter’s ho…me to keep him away from the old man.” She said now holding onto his arm.

Fenrir looked at her, “Could you not breed?” he asked.

“I... I didn’t want to.” She told him.

Moving his hands though his tangled hair he held her face.

“So Adam is Harry Potter.” He grinned “Perfect.” He told her.

“Please help me.” She cried again, he looked back down at her and sneered at her.

“Why should I help you out?” he growled snapping her neck. 

He stood up and looked at the remnants of the Nine Tail pack and his own, he let out a growl, “ Take the Nine Tail pack back to our den, give the pups to the Bitches there and then go hunting, we will need our strength when I go for my bitch.” He told them.

Adam woke up screaming, making both Remus and Sirius rush into the room with their wands out ready for attack. Soon they realized that there was no one in the bed room apart from Adam. The teen sat there crying on the bed shaking with the blankets around him. Remus went to the bed and pulled the young wolf into a hug, feeling him tremble in his arms. 

“Siri, I think this calls for some fire whisky.” He said with a soft voice.

“Got you.” He said walking out the room.

“And put some pants on!” Remus yelled watching the naked man walk away. “Shhh Harry its okay your safe.” He tells him as he runs his hands though is hair.

They sat with Adam in the bed room each of them sipping on a glass of whisky, the teen started to feel more relaxed and leaned on Sirius as he at listening to the pair of them talk about their child hood at Hogwarts “She felt safe.” Adam told them.

“You mean the school?” Remus asked, the dark hair teen nodded.

“Yeah I could feel her magic and power it was safe like here.” He told them Sirius smiled and kissed the top of his head “I would like to go there again.” He said, both men looked at each other.

“Well we’re just worried that you will be put into a war that you shouldn't be part in cub.” He dark hair man said.

“You mean the light and dark war?” The teen asked sipping his drink.

“Yeah, you seen your mum and dad were in hiding from the dark wizard You-Know-Who and well a friend of ours betrayed them to this evil man and he went to kill them and you.” Adam looked at them and frowned.

“Why me?” he asked “And and why didn't he?”

“We don’t know cub, we been asking that question for years but one real answers.” Sirius told him, Remus finished off his drink and looked at the teen.

“I asked Dante before he died who you were, I could see that your were not his or his mate's child. He told me that he was asked to take you.” Adam frowned as he looked up at them.

“Would you lie to me?” he asked.

“No.” They both said kissed on the forehead.

“Do you want to sleep in our bed tonight?” Remus asked.

“Will he keep is pants on?” Harry asked, Sirius let out a bark of laughter as he picked up the teen and carried him to their bed room.

 

The next day Adam stood looking in the mirror at his new look. He had agreed to be a blood adopted when Sirius asked him at the breakfast table the teen jumped at the idea and smiled. By the afternoon they went to see the goblins and got every thing sorted out. Adam had to take a potion that made him take on some features of Remus and of Sirius, but his green eyes stayed the same, his hair become wavy but remind jet black.

“What do you think?” Remus asked looking at him from the door way, Harry looked back at him thought the mirror.

“I like it it’s not too different but the same.” He said with a smile “But I’m still small.” He pouted.

Remus chuckled at him and watched him turn around to face him.

“Do you think I will be able to start learning spells?”

“I never asked but do you have a wand?” Remus asked.

“Dad took me to a wizard town when I when I was 11 and got my wand then.” Adam said as he pulled his wand out, the older wolf was wondering how he didn’t see that before but didn’t bother.

“What spells do you know?” He asked.

“Some we had a teacher in the pack for a while before he was caught by hunters.” He said, Remus nodded.

“Well we should take you the Ministry and get them to give you a test to find out what your level is at before we move anywhere with your teaching.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius stood pacing outside the testing room. His fingers were fumbling with the buttons on his jacket while Remus watched him pace like a caged lion from a nearby chair.

“Sit down,” The wolf told him.

he dark hair man looked at him, “How can you be so calm, Har…” Remus growled at him as someone walked passed them “…Adam is in there…” Sirius corrects himself.

“He is going thought what any one whose magic cuts in late or has never been brought into this world would go thought. Adam will be okay, he’s a cleaver boy and has a lot power, more than he even knows about.” He smiled at him.

Sirius moved to sit next to him, frowning.  
“What will we do about Dumbledore?” he asked looking at him mate.

“He’s looking for Harry not Adam and Adam does not look like James does.” Remus said to him taking his husbands hand into his own hand, Sirius sighed and smiled at him.

“I know, you’re right. But don’t you think he looks like my brother a bit?”

“…” Remus just looked passed him.

“Remus?” Sirius called out as he turned to see, one of the few people he did not want to see.

“Oh yay, a snake.” Sirius sneered standing up along with Remus. A blonde man approached, almost glideing across the floor towards them. He stopped and stood there, he had a self writing quill and a very muggle note pad floating along following in his wake.

“Black, Lupin,” The blonde man said looking at them, his cane in his hand.

“Malfoy, what beings you to the testing rooms?” Remus asked, watching the other man who reeked of dark magic the wolf had to stop himself from gagging.

“I was to ask about why Black wasn’t on duty when he was in the Ministry, then I heard you found yourself a lost little cub. I wanted to see this…this pup for myself.” He said.

Sirius really wanted to grab a handful of that bleach blonde hair and smash his face against the wall until that slimy prissy smile was nothing more than a smear along the expensive stonework.

“He is getting his magic tested.” Remus said before his mate could say something that could get him fired,

“I’m sure his magic is passable. if that. You, of course Remus, are different. You’re a rogue wolf. Staying with the wizarding world, you will have ‘some’ skill.” The blonde smirked “I would be amazed if he was anywhere near my son’s level of magic.” He sighed looking at his finger nail.

Remus was just about to give the blonde something to worry about when the door open and out walked Adam with a smile on his face, the examiner following behind him. All three men turned to face them. 

Remus smiled at Adam as he walked up to him and hugged him “Went well did it?” Remus asked.

“Yes it did.” Adam answered showing him the gold ring around the base of his wand.

“I was worried when you said he grew up in a pack, however he excellent in defensive spell and Charms. His transfiguration needs a little work but it's at a good level for someone his age, and he is very intelligent. I would say he is working at the 7th year level, he can even do a patronus.” He said. The three other adults where stunned.

“What?” they said at once.

“Not even I can do that?” Remus said blink down at the boy “You must have some really happy thoughts cub?” 

Adam nodded, “I do.” He said.

“What is your patronus?” Sirius asked with a grin.

“A wolf.” He beamed at them.

Sirius pulled Adam up into a hug and kissed his forehead, Adam giggled cutely that it made Luicus blink and shift slightly away from him. 

“Well Mr…” the blonde started, making Adam looked up at him.

“Black,” Adam said to the blonde, Sirius and Remus smiled. 

“Mr Black, I’m impressed I never thought a werewolf could do so well,” he said holding out his hand. 

Adam looked at the hand offered to him and took it to be polite.“You smell like those men in dark robes that use to visit my Alpha,” Adam said, both Remus and Sirius snapped their heads up to look at Luicus, who was eyeing the boy dangerously as he pulled his hand back.

“I’m sure your mistaken, I’m sure all us wizards smell the same to your kind.” He said. The way he smiled at him unnerved Adam.

“No,” Adam said. 

“Not really,” Remus answered.

“Some stink more than others,” was what Sirius said.

Luicus looked between them, “Pardon?”

“Dark wizard stink,” Remus said looking at him making him know that he has been smelt and caught.

They were heading out the Ministry laughing and giggling about Luicus when they were stopped by two Red heads. 

“Oi Sirius Remus! You unresponsive bastards.” One called out, Sirius turned around and smiled.

“Hey guys what are you doing here?” He said greeting them shaking their hands.

“Ah Char got an interview for Hogwarts,” Bill said.

“Might be working with you Remus,” Charlie said.

“Merlin save me,” Remus said shaking their hands as well, both red heads turned to look at Adam standing next to Remus.

“Hey there,” Charlie said with a big smile that made Adam blush.

“H...Hi.” Adam answered the tall red head.

“Do you know you have a mini Sirius at your hip Remus?” Bill chuckled, Sirius barked and Remus chucked as he put his hand on Adam’s shoulders.

“This is Adam, me and Sirius blood adopted him, Adam this is Bill and Charlie Weasley two of seven children of Molly and Arthur Weasley,” Remus said, Bill walked up to Adam and shook his hand.

“Good to meet you Adam, I’m sure you and our younger sibling will get on like a house on fire.”

“Yeah! If Fred and George have anything to say about it,” Sirius smiled. Charlie walked up to Adam and took his hand and shook it, the dark hair 16 year old felt a warming buzz though his hand as he looked up to Charlie’s bright blue eyes.

The red head felt the warm feeling in his hand as well and he looked at Adam and smiled softly, Adam looked down to the pony tailed man and noticed some burns on his hands making him frown.

“Charlie is a dragon tamer.” Remus said to Adam, the teen looked back at him with wide eyes.

“Really? Isn’t that dangerous?” he asked as he tilted his head as he held his hand, making Charlie wonder did he feel the strange buzzing feeing.

“No more than dealing with Remus on the full moon.” The red head smirked; Adam looked away and bit his lip.

“Did I say something wrong?” Charlie asked them.

“Adam’s a werewolf Charlie.” Sirius said Bill looked at the teen and smiled.

“Don’t worry we like wolves, a part from Remus your our other favorite.” This made Adam smiled at them.

“Thank you you’re much kinder than that blonde man.”

“Ooh you met Mr Malfoy,” Charlie said, thinking he is cute the way he stood almost clinging to Remus and the deep blush that in on the teen’s cheeks. Bill looked at his watch checking the time.

“Oh shit Char you’re going to be late for that interview,” Bill told him, the other red head sighed and gave Adam a kiss on his hand winking at him before making a mad dash, with Bill following him. Bill turned to them “I WILL TELL MUM I SAW YOU!” He said before running off.

Remus and Sirius watched as disappeared into the elevator; Adam stood still blushing at the kiss on his hand, Remus smiled at Adam “Come on cub let’s get you some new clothes,” He said.

“You know what this means?” Sirius said before walking away.

“Dinner invite,” Remus said.

“Dinner invite,” Sirius said with a nodded as they turned around again helping Adam move along “So Charlie is his…”

“Yep.” Remus said knowing what his mate was going to say.

“Does Charlie…”

“Nope.” Remus said again with a smile as he looked down at Adam who had a big smile on his face.

“Are we going to…”

“Not yet.”

“Stop that.” Sirius said looking at him with a smile as they walked out the building.


	4. Chapter 4

“You what?!” The pale faced man asked of the wolf that stood in front of him.  
“Do you know how much I put into making sure that child was never to be found? HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET HIM ESCAPE?!” He yelled at the wolf sending a stunning spell into Fenrir's shoulders, making the wolf stumble back.

“Nine Tails’s had it coming!” Fenrir growled at him.

“I DON’T CARE! THE NINE TAIL PACK WAS OFF LIMITS!” He yelled even louder, rubbing his eye he looked towards the group of Death Eaters.

“I don’t care how’s it done, but get me HARRY POTTER!” He screamed loudly enough that people felt their ears ring.

The Death Eaters started disappearing, heading out on the search for Harry potter. Fenrir looked back at the Dark Lord and let a growl leave his chest.

“What is it Greyback, you have already given me a head ache what more could you do?”he asked.

“I want to keep Harry, Adam whatever he is called?”

“Why?”

“To breed.” 

The dark Lord made a face as he looked at the alpha wolf, “To breed? Merlin sakes…fine!”

 

They stood outside the Weasley front door. Harry was behind Remus feeling worried about meeting this family and the fact that his mate is behind those door’s, he could smell him. Sirius squeezed his hand to tell him its okay as the door open.

“Sirius and Remus welcome back you two look like you need a meal.” A plump red head woman said with a large smile.

“Why do you always want to fatten people up Molly?” Sirius asked, Molly smiled and looked at the skinny form of Adam.

“Ooooh my William is right you are a sweet heart.” She said as he brought then in to the house, Harry looked around the living room that felt warm and homey.

Molly grabbed Adam’s arm and pulled him into the kitchen, the teen looked back helplessly at Remus and Sirius who were trying not to laugh at him as he was dragged into kitchen.

“Sit dear, we will get some food in you, your all skin and bones,” She said.

“Molly don’t scare the boy, we came to be sociable and drink.”

“No Sirius you’re not drinking,” Remus said to him as they followed behind them.

“Hey Adam.” 

Adam looked up to see Charlie looking at him, the teen felt his heart rate speed up as the tall red head got up and walked over to him. “Come and sit with me,” he smiled at him. Adam just nodded and walked to the table with him.

Adam met Ginny, the youngest of the family, who blushed when she saw the young wolf and then he met Ron and his friend, Hermione. The young female witch asked him all sorts of questions about being a werewolf and Adam answered the best he could. 

Charlie could see he was getting flustered. “Hermione tone down on the 21 questions,” The red head smiled at her.

“Ooh sorry, well apart from professor Lupin you the only other werewolf I know and you lived in a wolf pack.”

“It’s fine, it’s nice to have people not scared of me,” he said.

“What, even in your pack?” Ron asked with a mouth filled with chicken, Adam nodded.

“Yeah I was different from the others,” he said as he looked down at his plate to see it being refilled by Charlie again, Adam blushed.

Sirius was in a deep talk with the twins, Fred and George, and when he looked over at Adam he saw Charlie filling the young wolf’s plate and then touching Adam’s cheek. He turned to Remus “Is he fattening up our cub for what I suspect he is?” he asked his mate.

Remus, who was taking to Bill about his encounter with Fenrir, turned to Sirius and looked down at the table to see Charlie now feed Adam, he looked back at Sirius.

“Relax Pad’s Charlie knows what he’s doing.” He smiled at him.

“Yeah well I want Adam to settle in have some fun before dragon boy moves in.” He whispered.

“OI, DRAGON BOY, PASS THE PEAS WHEN YOUR DONE FEEDING ADAM!” Fred shouted, George sniggered next to him as Remus, Sirius and Molly gave the two boys looks as sharp as daggers.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late at night, Adam couldn't sleep. He slipped out of bed and walked into the living room.

“Adam are you okay?” came a voice, the teen looked up to see the wolf who sat by the fire.

“Can’t sleep.” He answered, Remus smiled and patted the floor by his side. The dark haired teen walked over to him and st next to him, bringing his knees up to his chest and looking into the fire.

“Nightmare?” he asked, Adam nodded and looked up at Remus.

“I keep thinking he will find me,” Adam answered.

Remus placed his hand on the teen’s back and rubbed it up and down.

“He wants to breed me.” 

Remus froze his hand stopped moving and he looked down at the boy that was looking dead into the fire.

“I will do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't find you cub.” He said kissing Adam’s forehead.

Adam moved closer to Remus and rested his head on the older wolf’s shoulder, his mind quickly went to Charlie and he let out a small whimper.

“What’s wrong cub?” Remus asked.

Harry looked up at him with amber eyes and blinked, “Charlie.” He said quietly.

“What about him?” He asked looking down at him; Adam blushed and looked down at his toe where he had a tattoo of leaves wounding around his foot and his legs “You like him don’t you?” He asked.

“Yes…he’s my mate,” he said looking up at Remus.

“I know, its okay Adam, if you want Charlie to be your mate.”

“B....But what if he doesn't want me?” Adam said softly as he felt himself cry, Remus chuckled hugged him tightly.

“I am sure he will love you.”

The next day Charlie turned up at the little cottage. Adam was in his room packing his trunk ready for Hogwarts next week, and he was glad that Remus and Sirius are going to be there, and Charlie, he smiled when he thought of the red head and stopped packing for a moment. There was a knock at his bed room door snapping Adam out of his thoughts. Getting up he walked over to the door and open it up. He stood there looking up at the red head standing there.

“Charlie?” 

“Hey Adam,” He smiled “Can I come into the wolf’s den?” he asked with a bigger smile. The dark haired wolf blushed and moved aside and letting the dragon tamer into his room.

Charlie saw the young wolf was packing for Hogwarts and smiled, “I hope you will take lessons with me this term?” He asked, Adam nodded at him “Good good. Remus invited me over he asked me to teach you some extra lessons while at Hogwarts will that be okay?”

“Yes,” Adam said quickly and then blushed as he closed the door “I...I mean yes Charlie.” The red head smiled and sat on the bed and held out his hand for the teen.

Feeling his cheeks get really hot and his skin start to crawl, he walked over to the red head.

“I like it when you blush you look so cute,” he said as he took Adam’s hand.

“I’m not cute,” he mumbled as he was pulled onto the red head’s lap and nuzzled into his chest.

“Of course you are, my little wolf mate,” he said, the amber eye teen looked up at the blue eye man and blinked at him.

“You know?” He asked worried that he will reject him.

“Of course I do,” he whispered as he ran his fingers over Adam’s cheek feeling the soft skin underneath “I had also come here to ask Remus if I could court you.”

“Court me?” he whispered.

“Woo you,” Harry smiled at him as he looked up into his eyes.

“Really you want to?”

“Yes.”   
Show message history


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its two chapters in one really, just when it was edited it got put together.

Fenrir was pissed. He couldn’t find Adam. He swung out and hit the beta that was closest to him. 

“I DON’T WANT THOSE FILTHY WIZARDS FINDING MY BITCH!” He yelled. “Keep looking for him, find the bitch. The first hunts group to find him and bring him to me will be reward by having one litter from my bitch!” He growled. The pack howled in excitement as they went off into their hunters groups and ran off in differ directions.

Adam sat on the train in a compartment with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who kept smiling at him. The young wolf looked out the window at the world that flew by.

“Adam, mum says that you and Charlie are mates like Sirius and Remus?” Ginny said, green eyes turned to look at the hopeful blues.

“Yes we are,” He told her, she stood up and walked out the cabin in a huff.

“Don’t worry about her. she gets like this with every guy she likes,” Ron said. Adam frowned and pulled his legs up to his seat and looked at him.

“She un… nerves me,” Adam said truthfully, Ron looked at him with a slight frown.

“Just keep out of her away and you will be fine,” Ron told him.

The compartment door slid open, the smell of dark magic filled Adam’s nose. When he looked toward the door way he saw a blonde boy standing there.

“Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Ron hissed at him. Adam sat there quietly as he looked at him.

“I heard we have a new student for the 6th year,” He sneered, “And I wanted to see if what my father says is true,” He said as he looked at Adam. The wolf looked back at him as he leaned back against the compartment wall. “I’m Draco Malfoy,” He said holding out his hand, Adam looked at him and tilted his head as he took his hand.

“Adam what are you doing?” Hermione asked, he wolf looked at her and smiled before he squeezed Draco’s hand.

“Ahhh!” The blonde hissed as he pulled Draco closer to his face and flashed his amber eyes.

“Listen carefully, dark wizard, I don’t care for your stench, but I will let you off as your real sent is only grey.”

Draco’s eyes widen in shock and fear as he looked at Adam’s amber ones that slowly turned back to green; he nodded and let the wolf let’s go of Draco’s hand the blonde pulled back and started backing out the cart  
“I will tell my father on you!” He told him.

“Go ahead, hide behind Daddy. tell him how the wolf knows you’re a grey wizard that is scared to death of your own shadow.” Adam said, Draco paled before he ran out knocking into the two goons who were behind him as usual.

Adam got up and looked out into the small walk though, and growled at the thick headed boys as well. They whimpered and ran down the walk, scurrying back into their compartments. 

“Wow Adam that was bloody brilliant, no one has ever stood up to Draco before.” Ron yelled.

“Well someone should.”

“What do you mean he’s a grey wizard? There hasn’t been a grey wizard in 300 years,” Hermione asked.

Adam looked at her.

“There are still grey wizards about, but they are quiet about it. Dark Wizard likes to abuse Grey Wizards,” Adam whispered as he looked out the window at the rain. “A Grey Wizard forced to be dark loses their soul.” He said quietly.

“So you want to save him?”  
....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
There were many people who was not happy about having a werewolf in the school, but once they were told it was Remus ‘son’ people quieted down a bit. Even so, the fact that he came from the Nine tail’s pack made people nervous. Still, Adam was happy he got placed into Gryffindor. He was with his friends and it was the same house his daddy and papa were in and, of course, his mate was in this house too. 

He smiled when he looked up the length of the table and saw Remus and Sirius smile back at him, but so did Charlie. He gave him a small wink which made him blush, but look back at the table of food and blinked at how much there was and the smell “Wow.” He whispered as he started to tuck in.

A month later Adam was heading off to see Charlie, the red head had just finished his class and was cleaning up “Hey,” Adam said looking at him.

“Hey beauty,” Charlie said with a large smile as the teen blushed and held onto his backpack strap tighter.

“How’s tour day been?” He asked.

“Yeah it’s been good.” He smiled at him.

“OI MUT DOES YOUR PADA LICK YOUR CROTCH OR CAN YOU DO THAT YOURSELF!” Another teen yelled at him, Adam looked down to the ground Charlie frowned and moved to the side.

“DRACO MALFOY DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH AND 50 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN.” Charlie yelled at the blonde. Said blonde jumped out of his skin seeing the red head teacher there.

“What?” He said.

“You heard me, and if I heard you yell that out about a student or a teacher you will have an even longer detention and more points taken off,” he told him. “I will see you at lunch.” 

Draco frowned and walked off to see his head of year in hopes of talking his way out of his punishment. 

Charlie looked back at Adam and touched his shoulder “You alright Adam?” He asked, the dark hair teen nodded.

“I am thank you Charlie,” He looked up at him and smiled at him brightly.

“Come on you can help me clean the rest of this slime off the seats,” He told him, Adam nodded and got out his wand.

A couple of days later Adam was in potions class when he felt something sharp across the back of his hand, he looked down and saw blood welling up in a fresh cut. He then looked towards the class room divide between Slytherin and Gryffindor, they were laughing at him at the cut that happen but he just frowned and looked down at unhealing wound. Then it hit him a pain in his arm like his vein were on fire, he let out a gasp making Hermione turn towards him.

“Adam what’s wrong?” She asked, before looking down at his hand and saw the black veins spread up though his arm. “Oh god…Your idiots!” She yelled as Adam collapsed, the room became quiet.

“Professor!” Ron yelled as he knelt by the screaming wolf.

Snape almost flew over and knelt by Adam who was twisting in pain as more black veins appeared on him. Pulling out his wand, he called for a potion from his store cupboard. Once he caught it he handed it to Hermione.

“Pull the cork off and when I can open his mouth pour all the liquid in.” The dark haired professor told her. Hermione nodded and pulled the cork out as Snape forced Adam’s mouth open.  
“Now, pour it in!” He said. She turned the potion bottle upside down and let it pour into the wolf’s mouth. Closing Adam’s mouth quickly, Snape used his wand to help him swallow the potion.

Every one watched in horror as the young wolf twisted in pain while black tears fell out of his eyes and down his cheeks. When Snape and Hermione gave him the potion the black goo turned into sliver as it left his body, his screaming stopped and the class room become quiet. The long nosed man looked towards his Slytherin students.

“Draco, this is the most stupid thing you have ever done.” Snape hissed at him as the blonde haired boy looked terrified at the unconscious form of Adam on the floor.

“I...I didn’t think it would do…do…”

“Do what? You almost killed him!” Ron yelled at him.

“Mr Weasley shut up. Could you and Miss Granger please take Mr Black to the hospital wing?”

Charlie dropped what he was doing and ran towards the school at full speed. He had been near the ground keeper’s hut talking to him about hippogriffs, it was a long run back. He ran blindly, knocking into many students and teachers shouting out “I’M SORRY!” As he passed them to get to the hospital wing. Panic rose in his chest with every second it took to get to Adam. One of the students had told him that Adam had a reaction to silver; he felt his stomach drop and the entire color drained from his face.

He pushed though the double doors of the hospital wing, and rushed in. He saw Remus and Sirius were already there, he walked over to them. Sirius looked up when he sae the red head. “W...What happened?” Charlie asked.

“Draco bloody Malfoy, he hit the back of Adam’s hand with something that was laced with sliver.” Remus said out loud, Charlie walked up to the bed and looked down at his mate, looking so pale, fragile and small curled up on the bed.

“W...Will he be okay?” the red head asked as he touched him.

“All the sliver is out of his system now. It could have been worse if he wasn’t in the potions class room, or if his instructor hadn't acted so quickly. He will be ill for a week or two but he will recover.” Remus said.

Sirius looked at him and squeezed his hand remembering the time when Remus was poisoned by sliver.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam lay on the bed curled up on his side. He looked small and ill, his skin was pale and his eyes had deep rings around them. Snape came back every day to give him another dose of the potion to make sure the sliver was gone. Remus and Sirius didn’t leave Adam’s side much only when they had classes. That left Charlie who didn’t leave Adam’s side at all, night and day he stayed there.

Draco slipped into the hospital wing and stood in front of Adam’s bed. He bit his lip as he turned to see Adam’s mate asleep in the chair next to him. He walked up to Adam’s other side, stood there and started crying.

Turning in his sleep Adam turned to see the blonde crying “Draco?” he whispered. The grey wizard jumped and looked at the green eyes.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know it would kill you. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He cried. 

Adam wrapped his hands around Draco’s and gave it a light squeeze.“It’s okay,” he whispered.

“No it’s not, my father is so angry at me.” He said and he touched his cheek where Adam’s could see the cuts from the man’s cain.

“You’re a Grey wizard.” Adam tells him, he blonde looks at him wide eyed.

“I know,” He whispered “My father hopes to…”

“Beat it out of you?” Draco nods and looks down at the hand holding his “Go to my dad’s, tell them what you told me.”

“He doesn’t need to.” Both Adam and Draco looked around to see Remus standing there and it seems that Charlie was awake and looked at Draco.

“I’m sorry professors,” Draco said quietly, Remus watched him for a moment before he put a hand on his shoulder.

“Where did you get the liquid sliver from?” Remus asked softly as he stood next to Draco.

“My dad,” he whispered.

“But I thought your dad didn’t know?” Adam asked.

“He didn’t know. I asked the house elf to bring it to me. It was from my dad’s office.” He cried as he sat on the floor. Remus bent down and brought him back up.

“Why?” Charlie asked.

“I was scared that Adam was going to tell people that I was a Grey wizard!” He said, Remus looked at Adam who shook his head.

“I wasn’t going to tell anyone.” He said.

“Your friends know?” Draco said.

“You mean Ron and Hermione? They won’t tell anyone.” He said as he rubbed his arm.

“They already have.” Draco said looking down to the floor.

“Ooh.”

A week later Adam was allowed to leave the hospital wing, he was still feeling weak and was worried about the full moon when he turned into a wolf, but everyone told him that his wolf will be fine. He was meant to take it easy and rest, but having the head master of the school corner him in the hall way didn’t help at all.

“Adam.” The teen turned around and looked at the old man.

“Sir?” Adam stopped.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m well sir thank you.” Adam said moving away slightly from the withered old hand that was about to rest on his shoulder.

“I see you are settling in well to the School.” Dumbledore said as he walked closer to Adam, the teen frowned and looked down the hall to see a corridor towards his father’s chambers.

“Yes I like it here.” Panic started to bubble under his skin all he wanted to do is to get away from the old man.

“Are you okay? You look a bit pale?” Dumbledore said stepping closer to him.

“I’m fine I just need to go to see my dad, he’s helping me with work I missed,” He told him as he eyed the man just as he touched Adam’s cheek. The panic rose higher and he ran, not towards Sirius and Remus’ chambers but towards Charlie’s chambers.

His felt that the old man was a threat to his bond and he needed Charlie to tell him he was okay; that they are okay and that their slowly forming bond was still there. He ran up to the door and banged on it loudly “Charlie!” He cried out.

The door open and the half dressed red head stood there looking down at him.

“Adam?” he asked as he felt his arms become full of a crying wolf “Hey hey what’s wrong?” Charlie asked softly as he brought him inside.

“He…He's a threat to our bond!” Adam cried out, burying his face into Charlie’s chest, warping his arms tighter around the young wolf.

“Who is?” Charlie asked.

“Dumbledore!” He whimpered, the red head eyes widen as he looked down at the amber eyes looking up at him.

“Dumbledore? Tell me what happen my wolf?” He said as he sat down putting him on his lap.

“He he kept trying to touch me, I didn’t like his smell and he touched my cheek and I felt it what he wanted to do…to me.” He cried, Charlie wiped Adam’s tears of his face and then kissed him on his lips.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you, your safe with me. I won’t let him hurt you,” he said pulling the wolf into a hug and holding him close to himself.

(you need something here where he left a message for the wolves and Adam fell asleep maybe?)

The red head placed his mate onto the bed and put the blanket up to his shoulders “Charlie?” He heard his name being called; he walked out and put his fingers up to his mouth.

“Shhh.” He said to Remus and Sirius.

“What is going on we got your message?” Sirius asked.

“Adam came to me crying.” He said “He believes that Dumbledore wants to hurt him, the old man touched his cheek and got a bad feeling off him.”

“What kind?” Remus asked already fearing the worst.

“To break our bond.” Charlie said “But I didn’t think knew about it.”

“He doesn’t.” Sirius growled, Remus touched his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

“So the man is pervert!” Charlie yelled.

“Seem so.” Remus said as he tried to calm Sirius as Charlie got them some tea for them.

“How are we going to keep my little mate safe?” The red head asked as he leaned back in his chair to look at the fathers of his mate.

 

Fenrir was stood watching the Death Eaters talk when Luicus walked in with a smug smile on his face. 

“My Lord I have found your wolf.” He said with a smile. Fenrir picked his head up and looked at the blonde man. Voldemort sat up with interest and leaned forward.

“Where is he?” The red eyed man hissed angrily.

“He’s in Hogwarts, he’s been taken in by two professors, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.” He said.

“Remus?” Fenrir growled, Voldemort looked back at him.

“You know this man?”

“I bit him when he was a boy; he’s a rogue not a member of my pack.” Fenrir growled. 

Voldemort looked back at Luicus, “And he is in Hogwarts?” He asked.

“Yes and seems to have befriended my son.” He hissed. Voldemort stood up and walked over to Luicus.

“And will your son help us hand him over?” He asked as he stood in front of him his wand in his hand.

“N...No he won’t,” the blonde man told him. The Dark Lord let out a hiss and slapped Lucius making the man fall to the floor.

“Then how are we going to get him?!” he yelled at the blond, “If he is protected by one of his mutts…” He pointed to Fenrir who snarled “…and the school, Hogwarts will not let us in while he’s there!” He walked up and down the hall cursing his Death Eater.

“If that old fart finds out that Adam isn’t Adam what do you think will happen? Now find away to get that boy out of Hogwarts and GET HIM BACK!”


	8. Chapter 8

Fenrir stood in the forbidden forest and watched the school. He watched the children run back and forth chittering and chattering of their pointless lives. He rolled his eyes as he watched them. He just wanted to see his green eyed beauty, to know what that silly blonde said was true. He growled as he heard people come his way and he had to move away, fleeing deeper into forbidden forest but not before the students caught sight of a half naked man running away.

Snape stood in front of Adam and looked down into his cauldron “Well it seem you must have inherited some from your fathers… Black.” 

Harry frowned,v “I was taught to make healing potions for the pack sir.” Adam answered.

Snape looked down at him from his pointy nose and raised an eye brow “What one?”

“Wiggenweld.” Adam answered looking at him the potion master.

“Show me.” 

Adam stood up and moved to the cauldron as Snape waved him on and set out jars of different sizes each one holding different ingredients. The dark hair teen stood there and looked at them then went to work.

Snape watched him as he worked thought the ingredients making the potion; he had to say he was impressed with the way Adam worked, then he froze when the teen picked up the sliver flower honey “What are you doing? You can’t add honey to it!”

“Yes I can.”

“No you can’t who on Earth said you can add honey to this potion?”

“I can, I discovered it by accident but it works well, here try it!” Adam said.

Snape looked down into the cauldron and frowned, “If I die you are having detention,” Snape grumbled as Adam handed him a small bottle of the potion. The potion master sniffed it and then dipped his pinky finger in and then put it to his mouth and tasted it, the man’s eyes widen and he looks back at the teen “How did you come by this?”

“A friend of my dropped his honey into the potion.”

“Ah Severus tell me about Adam?” Voldemort asked when he saw the potion master walk in. The dark haired man kept his emotionless mask up.

“The boy is smarter than I gave credit for; I am starting to like him.” He said.

Voldemort chuckled, “Well maybe when I get the pup back you can look after him,” he smiled.

Fenrir growled at the thought of the greasy hair dungeon bat “Fenrir do you have something you want to add!”

“I want the boy, he is meant for breeding I want to breed him he’s mine!” Fenrir snarled at the other Death Eaters who took a step back with fear.

“Fenrir you are not getting Adam.” Voldemort said watching the wolf as he snapped his head towards him his eyes flashing amber “I am unsure if you would keep him alive.” He told him.

“I want Adam!” He snarled at him.

“No, I will have him kept here in my manor where I know he is safe,” Voldemort said.

Fenrir let out a growl and snapped at one of the death eaters and turned him into a bloody mess on the floor before walking out with his pack.

Snape watched as the wolf walked out and turned to the Dark Lord “Do you think it’s wise to upset the mutts?” Snape asked.

Voldemort looked at him, “If the boy is smart as you say he is I do not want it going to waste with him. It would do him much better if he was here,” he told the potion master.

“May I ask my lord, why do you want him back so badly?” he asked

“Well I can’t let your old master find out that he is Harry now can I?” he smirked “Also, I was thinking he would make a good pet.”

Adam lay in Charlie’s lap and played with his hands “There’s a wolf in the forbidden forest,” he said.

The red head looked down at him and frowned, “Have you told your dad?” he asked.

“Of course I have, he said he will go and look.” He said as he looked at the larger hand holding his “It’s him I could smell it, it was Fenrir.” Charlie stiffened and looked across his room.

“Fenrir Greyback?” Adam sat up and looked at him with a worried look.

“Yeah him.”

“Adam promises me that you will never go into those woods.” The dark hair teen tilted his head and looked at him.

“I promise.” He said as he leaned up and kissed him on the nose.

Smiling Charlie pulled him closer “You know it’s a bad idea to be doing itthis? We’re still on school grounds and I’m still your teacher.” He told him seeing the boy pout as he pulled him closer to him. 

Adam wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, “I don’t feel like waiting a whole year to be with you.” Adam pouted. The red head chuckled and placed his hands on the wolf’s hips.

“I want you to be mine.” He whimpered.

“I am yours and we will be mated to soon I promise you my sweet wolf.”


	9. Chapter 9

Fenrir slipped into the castle easily, using his wolf form. He searched for Adam by scent hoping that be wouldn’t bump into any teachers or children along the way. A large wolf in the school would stand out a bit. The young wolf’s scent seems to be all over the place and trying to pick up a fresh scent. He just turned the corner when heard footsteps and back up into the shadows of the castle walls and watched as the person moved down the hall holding their wand out in the dark.

He could tell it was Snape by the potion smells that cling to his robes, it made the wolf screw his nose up as the scent faded from his senses. He set off around the corner down the hall away where he picked up Adam’s scent, it was fresh, maybe no more than 3 hours old and it sent his brain and body in to over drive as he started moving faster, getting more careless now in the pursuit for his breeder.

Adam was in his dads’ rooms, he was sat on the bed reading a book for Magical History. There was a knock on the door that made the young wolf looked up, “Yeah?” He asked. The door open and in walked Remus with a cup of hot chocolate.

“Hey pup brought you a drink.”

Adam smiled at him as he took the hot cup into his hands and took a sip.  
“Ummm thanks pap.” He smiled brightly at him. 

Remus chuckled as he sat down on the bed and looked at him.  
“How do you feel about being away from Charlie?” Remus asked him.

Adam frowned and looked into his cup of hot chocolate.  
“Sad.” Adam said to him with a small smile. Remus gave him a smile back and kissed the top of his head.

There was an alarm that rang out though the school and it made Adam cover his ears

“WHAT’S THAT!?” He yelled, wincing from the painful noise. 

“That’s Hogwarts telling us someone has been attacked.” Remus yelled above the noise as it faded out. Sirius came running into the room.

“Remmy we have to go, it was a student.” Remus looked back at Adam and kissed on the forehead.

“Stay here, don’t let anyone in okay.”

“Yeah okay.” Remus stood and went to leave the room; Sirius kissed Adam on his forehead as well and left the bed room.

Fenrir had found a student that was walking around and young boy about 11 years old in his first year, he smelled sweet, fresh and innocent; everything he looks for in a new pack member. But this was more about needing a to bring all of the teachers to this point, and it worked. Hogwarts’ let out a cry that blood was spilt and the teachers came running as he had planned. He chuckled to himself as he went for Adam.

He found Adam’s scent and he followed it up to a portrait and stood there looking at him, before he changed back into his human form and looked at the large panting frame, growling at the woman in the panting “Let me in!” Greyback growled.

“N....No” She stammered.

“Let me in!” He yelled as he banged on the frame, the panting screamed and ran out the frame “No get back here!” He growled as slashed at the canvas with his claws .

Adam stood on the other side of the portrait “Who’s there?” He asked the woman in the painting looked at him.

“It’s a werewolf!” She cried out “It’s not Remus!” She yelled as she ran out of the frame, there was a bang on the wall and Adam jump and stood there in fear.

“I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE!” Fenrir growled as he banged on the door louder “YOU THINK YOUR SAFE, YOU THINK I WON’T FIND A WAY TO YOU!?” 

Moving away from the door Adam backed himself into a corner and tried to make himself smaller as the assault on the door continued.

After what felt like hours of banging and the verbal abuse it all went quiet and then there was nothing but deafening silence. Adam looked up at the panting waiting for some bad to happen. The door opened and in ran Remus and Sirius.

“ADAM!” Sirius called out, the teen moved away from his hiding place and ran to dark hair man. Sirius wrapped his arms around Adam but kept a watchful gaze around the room.

“Are you okay?” Sirius asked.

“H...He was here, Greyback!” He said trying to hid his face into Sirius’s chest.

“We know, we’re so sorry Adam.”

The next day Adam went to the hospital wing to see Remus as he was talking to the 11 year old that was attacked, because it wasn’t a full moon there was a high chance that he wasn’t infected. But as Adam rounded the corner he heard raised voices,

“I cannot have him home with my other children!” a greying hair man said.

“Lord Ridgmen there is still a chance he will not change you just have to wait.” Remus was telling him.

“He is still can infect my other children?” He asked.

“No that is a myth, he wasn’t bitten under the full moon…”

“I can’t I’m sorry I love my son but I can’t have him around my other children.” He said and started to walk away.

“He’s a young child who needs to know you love him, you can’t just run away.” Sirius yelled at him, Lord Ridgmen turned to him.

“Would you keep your son if he was a wolf?”

“He is and we have and I we love him.” 

Ridgmen looked down away from them, “Then you’re both better parents than I am,” before he turned once more and walked away.

Adam looked at the bed where the 11 years old was laying on his side crying. He walked over to him and climbed onto the bed and pulled him into a hug, “I’m sorry,” Adam told him as he cried. 

Remus and Sirius walks to the bed when they heard crying and knew the boy heard everything his father said, they moved closer to the drawn curtain and pulled it back a bit and stood there and saw Adam laying down next to him they moved to sit by the bedside.

“It’s will be okay,” Remus said looking at the small child.

“My dad hates me,” He cried into Adam’s chest.

“He doesn’t hate you he is scared,” Sirius said giving Remus a sad look.

“We will look after him right Papa?” Adam asked looking up at them.

“Yeah we will pup.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it' not be edited yet, but once it has been I will update it

Remus and Sirius took in the little boy, known as Stiles, it seems the bite from Fenrir had infected him making the 10 year old a werewolf. Remus took Stiles' hand and walked though the Hogwarts grounds.

“Why does my dad not want me anymore?” he asked with a tremble of his voice.

 

The older wolf looked down at him as they made their way through the snow, “People are scared of dark creatures like us, for three nights a month we are nothing but animals and we can hurt the ones we love.” He told him.

“But I wouldn't hurt my family!” Stiles said.

“I’m afraid you would have, you wouldn't have meant it, but once wolf takes over the human side is a sleep.” He explained.

Stiles stopped walking and stared to cry. Remus looked around before kneeling down in the snow and pulling him into a hug.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone,” Stiles cried as the dusty blonde wolf rubbed his back.

“I know cub, I know but me, Sirius and Adam will look after you and make sure you will never hurt anyone.”

Adam was sat in Charlie's lap, his head resting against his chest breathing in his scent trying to calm himself after the whole Fenrir business. The red head heard the news about what happen and came running back to the school to his little mate.   
|  
“Adam, it will be okay.” He reassured him. 

The dark hair teen shook his head,“No, no it won’t he will never leave me alone, he will always be after me.” He cried into the red head’s chest. Rubbing his arms up and down Adam’s back and arm Charlie kissed his head.

“I will never let anything happen to my little wolf.” He tells him, Adam looks up at him with red puffy eyes from crying, Charlie cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips pulling him closer to himself “I love you my little wolf.” Adam smile at him.

“I love you to.” He said.

“Charlie.” Both Charlie and Adam looked around to see Sirius standing there with a look on his face that made Adam look at how he was now sat on Charlie in nothing but a robe that has slipped down his shoulders and back to his waist.

“Dad…it’s not…we weren't…he just kissed me!” Sirius looked at him with a smile.

“Go and get dressed I need to talk to Charlie for a moment, okay?” Adam looked at Sirius and then to the red head.

“It’s okay Adam I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.” Charlie told him, the dark hair teen nodded and walked to his chambers.

Once Sirius knew Adam was out of ear shot he turned to the red head on the chair “Siri I know what you thought but I wouldn’t take…”

“I know I know Charlie boy relax, I just wanted to talk to you about some things.” Sirius said as he walked in and sat across from him.

“Oh like what?” he asked.

“I’m sure you heard of Harry Potter?” The dark hair man asked as he looked at the dragon tamer.

“Who hasn’t?” He said, Sirius smiled and nodded.

“Well I’m his god father and after what happen and little Harry gone missing well me and Remus never given up hope to find him and it paid off. Remus had gotten word that a pack had taken him in after the Dark Lord killed our friends. It wasn’t difficult to let Dumbledore think that sending Remus into a packs and try to change sides, he found him he found Harry, or rather be it Adam.” 

Charlie sat straight up in the chair listening, his brain working in over drive …Adam is Harry Potter, Harry Potter is his little wolf… His brain told him.

“You can’t tell Dumbledore otherwise he will have him taken away and no one will ever see him again.”

“You’re saying that Harry Potter is my mate?”

“No I’m saying that your mate was Harry Potter, all that boy knows is his name is Adam Ninetails he was brought up in a wolf pack.” 

Charlie frowned, “Why tell me?” He asked.

“Well Remus and I thought you should know as you will at one point mate with him and if it ever was let slip you will be better able to deal with it as it comes.”

Adam heard Sirius tell Charlie about who he really was and this made the young wolf worry. What if Charlie didn’t want to know him? It would take a while for a young wolf to lose their mate connection and for him to move on. He moved back into the room just as Sirius finished speaking, the dark hair wolf looked at his dad with frightened eyes. He turned to Charlie, who was watching him. “Charlie?” he whispered.

The red head open his arms for him to his mate and felt the impact of Adam land on his chest and curled up on his lap,“You’re not going to leave me are you?”

“No of course not, I would ever leave you I don’t care what your name is only that you are my beautiful wolf.” Adam smiled and kissed him on the lips.

Later on Adam and Stiles was sat the living room table in Remus and Sirius chambers “I don’t get it?” Stiles said looking down at his potion home work “Professor Snape will kill me.” He said.

“No he won’t, let me help you.” Adam offers as he moved closer to him, Stiles looked up at him scratching the scars on his cheek “So what’s wrong?” He asked.

“It’s about the Forgetfulness Potion," the 11 year old said. “I...I can’t seem to find it in my potion book. I think it’s the pages that got ripped out by...” Stiles drifted off and touched the bite on his shoulder.

“Here, Pappa has Magical Drafts and Potions. Snape just wants you to read up on it . If it’s brewed wrong it can blow up in your face and take half of your memory with it.” Adam said quickly trying to get the young’s mind out of where he was going with the thought of Fenrir. 

Stiles took the book and smiled, “How do you know so much about potions?” He asked Adam, the dark hair teen sat down and smiled at him.

“I was taught when I was young, but once I showed I had a knack for it I become the pack’s potion brewer.”

“Cool.” Stiles said with a smiled as he tied his dark brown hair out of his face.

“I can teach you if you like it might help you live thought Snape’s lessons.”

“That would be good.”


	11. Chapter 11

One night while Charlie laid a sleep in his Chambers, he felt a cold wind breeze over his shoulders as his bed chamber’s door opened and then closed again. He turned onto his side as he felt someone slide under the cover next to him. Opening his eyes he looked at the body in his bed and smiled when he saw it was his little wolf.

“Adam you know your fathers will kill me if they find you in here?” He whispered to him, a pair of amber eyes looked at him.

“I had a strange dream.” Adam tells him quietly, Charlie touched his cheek and ran his fingers though his hair.

“What was this dream?” He asked softly.

“I was in a room alone and I was rubbing my stomach that was a bump and I could feel movements of a baby in me, and then you were there rubbing my bump.”

“Sounds like prediction of the future to me.” He whispered as he rubbed his nose with his, Adam smiled at him at him and then took Charlie’s hand and moved it to his stomach, the red head looked into the amber eyes and tilted his head at him.

“Adam you on fire!” Charlie said sitting up and touching the teen’s forehead, he waved his wand above his head letting little white lights float above them as he looked down at his wolf.

“I’m in heat, it’s early to early.” The teen said looking up at him, Charlie calmed down as he kissed Adam on the lips, “Please Charlie.”

By morning Remus went looking for Adam after he found his bed was empty, he could smell that his heat was early and it made him worry that he might have left the castle but when he picked up his scent heading towards Charlie’s room he walked quickly to the red head's chambers. 

He reached to the painting and said the password and walked in quietly, he was hit with an over powering smell of Adam’s and Charlie’s scent that was mixed and wound together. Shaking his head he walked towards bed chambers and pushed the door open to looked inside.

He saw Charlie spooning Adam from behind his arm over the black haired wolf’s stomach. The mattress was half on the bed and the bed sheets were torn. Adam opened his eyes and looked towards Remus. The older wolf gave him a soft smile and nodded before he left the room again, letting Adam turn around and nuzzle back into Charlie’s chest as the red head's arm tightened protectively around him. Moving back out the room Remus walked back to his room where Sirius was sat up with Stiles reading muggle history book.

“Where have you been?” Sirius asked as he looked up at the wolf, Stiles screwed his face up and looked at him.

“You smell funny.” He said as he moved closer to him sniffing at him again, before the teen moved back and looking up at him.

“Ummm Adam came into his heat early and went to Charlie last night.” He said, Sirius looked at him with an odd look.

“Are you saying Adam and Charlie are now mated?”

“Yes, Siri, that is what I am saying to you look, don’t get mad with Charlie. Hopefully with those two mated Fenrir might leave him alone...”

“I hope so.” Sirius said as he picked up Stiles and let the young boy rest his head on his shoulders “Taking this pup to see Poppy for his check up.”

“Okay.” Remus smiled as he kissed Sirius on the lips before they left.

Adam smiled when he next open his eyes and looked up to see Charlie looking down at him “Morning beautiful or should I say afternoon.” He told him, the teen hummed and sat up looking at him with a wince “Are you okay?” Charlie asked.

“My back hurts.” Adam said looking at him, Charlie smiled and then stood up.

“Let me run a hot bath with you.” He said kissing him on the lips before walking into his private bath room. 

Adam sat there with a smiled on his face and laid back against the head board, he closed his eyes as he heard Charlie turn the tables on “How about a bit of Rosemary in the bath to help your achy bones.” He asked him.

“Sounds good.” Adam smiled as he saw the red head walk back in.

“God you’re sexy.” He said, Adam giggled as he knelt up to looked at him.

“You’re not bad yourself.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nor yet beta

Fenrir stood above Adam, the teen looking up at the angered Alpha “You little slut just like your mother, you would spread your legs for others but your Alpha!” He yelled kicking Adam in the gut, making him curl up on himself “I should make you submit to me or should I give you to my pack as a punishment ummm you and that blonde boy.” Adam looked up at him as he remembered that Draco was with him,  
“Y...You do and and my mate will kill you.” Adam said with a wince to his side, Fenrir bent down and pulled the teen’s shirt off him and looked at the mating mark that was made   
“You little bitch.” He hissed as he got up and walked out the hut.

Adam woke up to someone running their fingers though his hair and for a moment it was Charlie “Charlie?” Adam whimpered,  
“N...No it’s Draco.” Came the shaky voice, opening his eyes Adam looked up at the pale muddy face of Draco but gasped when he saw the blonde boy now had amber eyes, “I thought you would die.” He whispered as Adam sat up with a wince   
“He bit you?” The dark hair teen gasped as he touched his cheeks around his eyes, Draco turned his head and looked down as fat blobs of tears rolled down his cheeks   
“Y...You passed out and he came back in and and…”  
“He didn’t just bite you did he.” Draco just cried as Adam looked him over noticing how ripped his school clothes were and the bruises that haven’t let faded told him everything he needed to know  
“He said if he can’t mate with you he will mate with me.” Adam shook his head and looked at the bite on Draco’s neck and sighed   
“He hasn’t left a mating bite it’s a normal bite.” He said Draco sniffed and looked at Adam   
“Yeah he’s going to wait until the next full moon.” He said  
“Aren’t we’re luck it’s a 14 days away.” Adam winced as he held his ribs, Draco moved closer to him and nuzzled his neck needing comfort from Adam, the dark hair teen ran his fingers thought dirty blonde hair “We will be okay you know why?  
“Why?”  
“Because we’re together.” He whispered to him as he kissed his forehead.

Charlie was pacing he was coved is scratches some so deep, Remus was holding Stiles close to him as the young boy cried holding his arm, his wolf healing powers taking a while to heal him. “We need to do something!” Charlie yelled   
“We are.” Sirius said  
“What? We’re just sitting around!” Charlie said on the verge of tearing his hair out  
“We’re pitting two wizards against one wolf.” Remus said as he rubbed Stiles back   
“What?” The red asked wiping around looking at them “What do you mean your pitting two wizards against a wolf?” Sirius gave Charlie a half crazed smile at him   
“Wart face is after Adam and chicken skin is after Adam and we both know bad breath has his so we let them find Adam and kill each other while we drop in and pop out with Adam and Draco.” Sirius said with a smile  
“Why would Dumbledore go after Adam unless?…You told him didn’t you?” He asked   
“No we dropped hits.” Remus told him as he looked at the red head “Charlie you need those looked at.” The wolf said to him, he shook his head and looked out the window   
“Remmy’s right Charlie you could be infected you need to get it checked out.” Sirius told him  
“No I’m going to find my mate!” Charlie yelled   
“Alright alright don’t go half cocked, Remus you want to stay here with Stiles?” Sirius made it sound like a question but Remus knew it was an order but still he shook his head  
“Stiles sweet heart go and stay with Poppy until we come back.”   
“Yes dad.” He whispered as he got off Remus and walked to the hospital wing.

Charlie, Sirius and Remus ended up in the middle of a battle, between werewolves, Death Eaters and Auras attacked each other over on boy. They spotted the hurt and ran towards it dogging spells and angry wolves to get to the hurt. Charlie ran into the door pushing it open and going inside “ADAM!” Charlie yelled   
“Charlie!” Came the cry, the red head spotted his mate and Draco huddled in a corner hiding under a pile of furs “Daddy Papa!” Adam whimpered as he saw them come up to them,  
“Are you okay?”Remus asked as he hugged Adam, the dark hair teen nodded and winced a little as he stood up while Sirius helped Draco to stand   
“Just some broken rips their healing but…but F...Fenrir hurt Draco.” He whispered to them, as Charlie scooped his mate up into his arms as Sirius picked up Draco who shivered in the older man’s hold as he remind passed out in his arms   
“Let’s get out of here; I don’t want to know who the victor is.” Charlie said   
“W...Where will we go?” Adam asked realising at no matter where they went they will be hunted down, he thought as he held onto his mate   
“We will go back to the school, pick up Stiles and go to Romania to the Dragons Reserve; they are always looking for Dragon Tamers.” Charlie said to the small group.

Once back at the school they went to see Poppy and gotten Draco and Adam look at “Remus.” Poppy called him over; the wolf kissed Adam and Stiles on the forehead and walked over to Draco’s bed   
“What’s wrong?” He asked as he stood next to her   
“Look at the scroll.” She told Remus with a shaky voice as she ran her wand over Draco; the amber wolf looked over the scroll   
“Oh Merlin.” He whispered as he looked at the woman standing next to him   
“Infected by a wolf bite an …”  
“It’s okay you don’t need to say it, we need to take Draco with is Poppy his father had already disowned him.” Poppy looked almost heartbroken at the boy on the bed. “Go and check Adam over I will finish up here.” Poppy look started for a moment before nodding and walked over to Adam.


	13. Chapter 13

Adam sat in his room, looking out the window at the ground below. He heard a grunt as Charlie rolled over in bed, he was still healing from the wounds left by Fenrir and his friends. Sighing, Adam rubbed his eyes from another sleepless night. It’s been about a week since Fenrir took him and Draco, it seem every times he closed his eyes he relived that moment. He and Draco were talking outside about how Luicus was being more of a dick than he normally was when the Fenrir attacked. Charlie jumped in to the fight head first to protected him and Draco but ended up getting hurt along with Stiles. 

“Umm Adam.” Charlie called out as he patted the bed, turning his head the teen looked at his sleeping mate “What are you doing over there?” Charlie asked him.

“Thinking.”

“About?”

“About the attack.” Charlie sighed and got out of bed and walked over to the dark haired youth.

The tall red head picked up Adam and then sat down with him in his lap and held him close “Why are you thinking about the attack?” He asked him as he ran his fingers though the soft back wavy hair.

“You got hurt, so did Stiles and Draco. I should have stayed in the castle instead I got you three hurt and worse for Draco.”

“Hey shhhh, it wasn’t your fault what happened, we didn’t know they would attack in daylight and think of it this way we’ve got rid of Dumbledore and most likely Voldemort Fenrir is gone as well.” Charlie told him as Adam cried in his shoulder.

“B...But…”

“No buts my little wolf, let’s just think about the here and now.” Charlie told him and took Adam’s chin and brought it up to him and kissed the dark hair teen on the lips.

3months later

The marquees were put up and tables and chairs laid out, the wedding cake was 6 tiers high in red and gold icing, Remus stood smiling as he and Molly finished adding the touches. “Oh thank god for that, I never thought we would get those glow lamps up.” Remus said.

“I know what you mean.” She said as she looked down at her watch “We only got 3 hours before the guest start turning up.” She said.

“Well let’s hope the bride is in a good mood.” Remus chuckled as he caught Stiles sneaking about under the table near the food.

“Stiles Black I do hope that is not your tux’s for the wedding?” Remus asked “Do you know how long it took poor Molly to make that for you young man?” A head popped out from under the table and looked at Remus and Molly with a sheepish smile before he looked at the floor.

“Sorry Papa, sorry Aunty Molly.” Stiles said turning his big brown eyes into puppy eyes, for Remus it doesn’t affect him when he does the puppy look but for Molly it makes her heart melt,

“Oh sweet heart, well at least there was no damage done.” She said flicking her wand cleaning the dirt away.

“Of you go and find your brother.” Stiles nodded and runs off to find Adam.

“Sirius Black I swear to god if your dare put your finger in that cake I will have your balls served up to the bride and groom!” Molly yelled, making Remus bang his head into his hand.

Adam heard Molly yell at his dad and it made him chuckle as he looked out the window and down at the marquees that covered the back garden. Turning around, he looked at his white robes for the day. He had argued with Molly for hours about his robes, Adam wanted them red and Molly told him he had to have them white that is when Adam pointed out to her that he had slept with Charlie and white is a pointless color but Molly won that argument any way so Adam had white with gold trimming. “Still looks like a dress,” He said to himself.

There was a knock on the door “Yeah?” Adam called out as the door open and Stiles walked in, he stood there with a goofy smile on his face.

“Papa wanted to know if you’re in a better mood today.”

“Oh did he?”   
Stiles nodded, “Yep.”

“Did you get my chocolate?” Adam asked with a smile, the small teen held out his hands to Adam to show he took some chocolate off the table “That’s my brother.” He chuckled as he kissed him on the top of his head.

Sirius was standing in the living room looking in the mirror in the middle of putting on his tie when he heard the door bell ring.

“I GOT IT!” He yelled as he walked to the door and pulled it open, thinking one of the guests werewas arriving early, but standing there instead was the last person he thought he would ever see “Ridgmen what are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry about my interruption, but I’m here to get my son back.” He said, Sirius looked at him and raised an eye brow.

“You can’t.” Remus said as he walked up behind Sirius and stood next to him.

“He is my son, I made a bad choice and my wife and I want Stiles back home with us,” He said. 

Remus looked at Sirius before looking back at him.“No you don’t understand, you disowned him, me and Sirius blood adopted him. Everything is signed and legal.” Remus told him. Ridgmen’s eyes widened as he looked at the two in the doorway. “The papers were sent to you for three months, you never signed any of them. We asked Stiles if he wanted to be blood adopted into our family and he agreed. He is no longer your son but ours.”

“I never got any of those letters, you're lying!”

“Go and speak to the goblins and ask them if they are lying.” Sirius said. Ridgmen shook his head no one wants to go against the goblins.

“Please, my wife, she has been so angry since it happened. We’ve been talking, we can send him to a Lycain group set up by the Ministry and…”

“Let me stop you right there.” Remus said as he gripped there door tightly “Fenrir Greyback went there as a pup and look what happen to him. He’s the monster that bit your son. If you send him there he will hate every wizard and witch out there and he will become like Fenrir. Now, Lord Ridgmen, I know you want your child back but you made your choice at Hogwarts. You returned all of your son letters and you never once asked about how he was doing or sent him anything to let him know you and your family cared about him. Stiles is a Black, now please leave we have guest arriving in a few hours for my eldest son’s wedding.” Remus told him and closed the door on the man before looking back at Sirius.

Stiles stood behind them with Adam as they stood frozen in place, looking at Sirius and Remus.

“Oh Merlin, how much have you to heard?” Sirius asked.

“Enough.” Adam said, Stiles looked down at the floor Remus walked over to the boy and knelt in front of him.

“Do you want me to call him back?” Remus asked him, snapping his head up Stiles looked at him with wide eyes.

“No!” He cried out, he wrapped his arm around Remus and felt Remus hug him back.

“I don’t want to go with him, I want you and Daddy, Adam and and Draco.”

“Shhh cub don’t worry, we won’t leave you.” Sirius said to him with a smile, Remus picked up Stiles and wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. Adam smiled as he looked at his family.

“Cub shouldn’t you go and get dressed?” Remus said as he looked at Adam who was still his PJs.

“I didn’t want to wrinkle it.” He said.

“Go and get dressed,” Sirius chuckled kissing his forehead.

It was time for the wedding and Adam took on last look at himself in the mirror before Sirius knocked on the door “Cub it’s time.” He smiled at the nervously smiling cub, “Nervous?

“A little, but I want this.” Adam said as he took his dad’s arm, he lead him out the room to the, he could hear the music flowing though the house.

Charlie absolutely beamed with love as he took Adam’s hand and kissed it as he slipped the ring on his finger “To my mate, my lover, my husband.” The red head said to him, blushing Adam took up the other ring and slipped it on Charlie’s fingers.

“To my mate, my lover, my husband and to the father of my children.” Adam said, making the red head smiled even wider as he kissed in front of everyone.


End file.
